my heart will always belong to you
by booksrcool123
Summary: what happens if dimitri didn't die in the caves because rose was able to rescue him. can they return to there normal lives or will it haunt them forever. will have M moments. please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is my story of the ending of shadow kiss. this is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think.**

**please R&R anyhoo here is the story hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own va**

Chapter 1

Everyone had nearly gotten out there were only just a few left that were trapped behind the ceiling where it had caved in.

"Rose." Yelled Yuri, he was the one who was in charge of the guardians and novices who were waiting outside to stop any strigoi that tried to escape.

" go with Stephan, they need more people in there to help" i saw the desperation in his eyes as tried to decide whether he should come with us and leave the door way unprotected or stay where he was. Finally he stood there and i rushed in behind stephan with my stake in hand. As soon as we entered the nausea in my stomach stirred up, it was so strong that somehow i got a feeling that there was more strigoi then we had actually anticipated. I could hear the sound of people fighting, the many yells i could hear i knew was coming from both my allies and also my enemies. A strigoi came from the left and stephan came at him with his stake.

"GO help the others" he yelled.

I knew i couldn't defy orders so i ran to the area where i knew the ceiling had caved in. I knew on the other side my mother, dimitri and mrs Carmack where fighting six strigoi and that they were greatly out numbered. I could feel myself sweating and that it was making my grip around the stake slippery.

It was pitch black but thanks to my extra sensitive eyes i was able to see clearly, also there was a fire in the corner where a strigoi had been burned by one of the fire using moroi that had come with us making it more convenient for me. The place smelt of damp earth and blood. I walked forward and stumbled on something, i looked down only to see the face of Molly the pretty moroi girl that had been in the group that was kidnapped and had obviously been killed by the strigoi for a snack. I felt bile rise in my throat as i looked at the bloody face that was once vibrant with life, infront of my feet. I could feel some of the darkness that had taken over me before and felt myself getting angry. Just then i saw a strigoi jump out infront of me, adrenaline shot through my body as i ran at him stake poised at the ready.

He jumped and aimed a kick to my head which i easily deflected by kneeling down and elbowing him sqaure in the chest. That caught him off gaurd and gave me enough time to drive my stake through his chest. Just then another strigoi came up from behind me and tried to take me by surprise. I quickly spun to the left, did a round house kick and drove my stake through his back and hit him in the heart. He dropped to the ground as the light left his eyes. I quickly ran to where the rubble had fallen and spotted a hole that was the perfect size for me to fit through. I bent down swiftly and crawled through, i felt a fire ball fly pass my face and knew that Mrs Carmack had been responsible for it but that didnt matter right know we were in the heat of battle. I turned my head and saw Janine and dimitri standing back to back fighting two strigoi each. I soon realised they had probably killed the other two.

I quietly got up and pounced on the strigoi nearest to me and had obviously taken him by surprise. He tried to twist my arm and bite my neck, but i was faster, i dodged the punch he threw at me and plunged my stake into his heart. I saw his face become emotionless and he dropped to the ground. I stared up and was looking straight into dimitri's gorgeous brown eyes, i could see panic, worry and desire for me all in the one glance. I could feel the electricity spark between us and the tension increasing. I could tell he was very proud of me. I noticed that all the strigoi had been killed and were now lying limply on the floor. As soon as everyone had enough time to recollect themselves, all of us Dimitri, my mother, me and Mr Carmack sqeezed through the tight hole and on to the other side. My strigoi nausea was still there meaning that there was still some lurking around. We kept running to the tiny speck of light that was ahead of us. My mother was infront of me and dimitri was behind me and i could hear his ragged breath as he tried to run.

The light was growing brighter and coming closer, my body was screaming for me to stop but i knew i had to keep going, my life depended on it. I finally made it to the exit and let out a great sigh. I looked behind me and saw that Dimitri was near the exit, just then my nausea started again and gave me a seconds heads up before i saw them with my own eyes. Three strigoi jumped out from a corridor in the cave and jumped Dimitri. The whole time that i had known Dimitri, I had never seen him falter but just then i saw him stumble and thrown against the wall. I heard a blood curdling scream and soon realised that i was the one responsible for it. I had to get to him, i sprinted to the entrance but was stopped in my tracks as a strigoi bolted infront of me and grabbed me by the throat, i was so blinded by fear and panic that i hadn't noticed him before. He had blond hair with the usual pale skin, red ringed eyes and the fangs that they used to kill their prey. He was tall and lean i could tell he was a moroi before he had been turned. He looked familiar, then i remembered seeing him at the academy when me and Christian where fighting together to protect the elementary campus i remembered his name was Nathan.

"Rose Hathaway we meet again" his voice was dark and sinister . a sick smile curled on his lips. I felt a throbbing pain in my head and then it felt like my skull was going to be ripped into pieces. I let out a ear piercing scream as the walls that i worked so hard to keep up finally collapsed and released all the ghosts. I didn't know many of them, but there was some faces that i could recognise, like lissa's parents and her brother Andre. They started to attack Nathan, he started waving his arms around, trying to swat them away, but it was useless. My head was still in excruciating pain, but i managed to get a good hold on my stake and positioned it above Nathan's heart and brought it down with swift prisition. A small whimper escaped his cold lips as his eyes turned blank. I pulled out my stake and he fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that the ghosts were now attacking the strigoi's that Dimitri was still fighting off. As they started to wave their arms around Dimitri moved swiftly and took down all three strigoi in swift movements. Relief filled me as i realised he was safe. My head was feeling like it was about to burst.

"Go away, i don't need you anymore" i slowly pulled the walls back up and one by one the ghosts started to disappear. The headache started to go away, i noticed that someone was holding me i looked up was starind straight into the eyes of my russian lover.

"Roza" was the last thing i heard before the all encompassing darkness swept me under.

**Come on you know you want to. click the green button.R&R**

**tell me what you think. ill update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the second chapter, please R&R because i stayed up till 12 to update**

**Hope you like it **

Chapter 2

I was standing in a garden wearing a bright yellow sun dress, I looked around and recognised this place. I instantly knew who was responsible for it.

I put my hands on my hips and yelled, "Okay Adrian, you can come out now I know your here". I said into the empty garden that was sprawled in front of me. Just then I saw him step out from behind a tree. He looked good, he was wearing casual denim jeans and a plain white button up shirt, he had that lop sided smartass grin on his face and his blond hair reflected the sun making it look messy and shiny. I stared into his green eyes and saw that he looked tired.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone and let me sleep?" I said in an annoyed tone. He started to grin and said, "and how many times do I have to tell you that you are sleeping little dhampir"

I was really starting to get annoyed. "Look I'm not here to play dress ups tell me what you want and let me go" I said in a rush of words. The same look of tiredness and worry came back into his eyes, as his smile faded.

"I want you to wake up Rose" I was starting to get confused. "What do you mean wake up, maybe if you would let me go, I would wake up". He shook his head and I saw the worry increase. "No I mean in the real world. You are not waking up and everyone is getting really worried about you." that really took me by surprise.

"Why can't I wake up I mean it's not like I'm in a coma or -", I stopped talking as I realised that I might be in one after all, as the memories of the battle in the caves started coming back to me, I remembered the pain and agony of the fight and the mind blowing feeling when the mental walls I tried so hard to keep up, finally collapsed and the ghosts appeared. I remember them helping me and Dimitri kill the blond strigoi and others as well, after that is when I blacked out. I started to panic, what if I never woke up again. I looked up to see a thoughtful and worried look on Adrian's face, as he tried to figure out what i was thinking, I knew I had to wake up not just for myself, but for Lissa, my mom and Dimitri. Dimitri, as I recalled his name I felt my heart flutter and I knew I just had to wake up especially for him. The last thing I remember from the dream was Adrian telling me to wake up and then he and the dream both disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

My head was killing me; I could hear murmurs around me and the rustling of feet as people were rushing around to get things done. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they weighed a hundred tonnes. As I slowly pushed through the drowsiness and opened my eyes, everything slowly came into focus and placed on a table in front of me was a big get well bouquet of flowers that I soon realised were from Adrian.

I looked around and saw the boring white ceilings and groaned as I immediately recognised that I was in the clinic. I heard people talking outside my room and recognised one of them as Dimitri and the other was Dr Odlenzki. They probably had noticed that I was awake because they walked into my room. I stared straight into Dimitri's face. He had his guardian mask on but as I looked into his eyes, I saw how worried he was about me; at the same time I could see the lust and joy he felt knowing I was okay. "How is my favourite patient today" asked the good doctor. I knew she was trying to cheer me up and it as kind of true because I could have sworn I spent half my time in the clinic. I started to speak and noticed how groggy my voice sounded. "I'm fine but I have one killer fucking headache" I heard someone clear their throat and noticed it was Dimitri; I could see both the amusement and disagreement he had on his face because I had just sworn. She did some tests and then said," That's good to know, you need to be careful but it seems you have recovered quite well and you are allowed to go". With that she left the room and then it was just me and Dimitri alone.

He came and sat on the chair next to me. I was always amazed how he could gracefully sit in a chair even with his big build and 6.7ft frame, yet somehow he always managed it. I looked into his intense gaze and saw the electricity sparks fly between us. I could feel myself blushing as I started to recall the events that had occurred in the cabin before the attack on the academy. After all the time we had kept control, all the walls had finally collapsed and we had given into our temptations. I could tell he was thinking about the same thing.

"Hey comrade thought I nearly lost you back there". He started to chuckle and gave me one of his rare smiles that my heart leapt out of my chest. He looked at me with so much love that I thought I was going to pass out again. He leaned forward and his face was only inches away from mine as he said, "Roza, I told you I will never leave you and I plan on sticking to that promise." He said with a serious face but I could tell his was finding my comment amusing. I could smell his after shave and it was overwhelming my sense of smell. I was so busy drowning in his aftershave that I didn't notice him slowly coming closer to me until our lips met.

I was so shocked I couldn't believe he was actually risking being caught, the Dimitri I knew from before would have never done this, but then again battles change people and I couldn't help but recall what Rhonda had said to him, "_You will lose what you value most". _I pushed the thought somewhere at the back of my mind because I didn't care, at this moment all I could think about was his lips on mine. It was soft and sweet at first but then it started to increase, I wrapped my arms around his neck and forgot all about my head ache. I heard someone clearing their throat and it felt like a cold bucket of water in my face, we swiftly broke apart. I stared up only to be staring in the shocked face of Lissa. I started to blush and looked down. I could feel the shock through the bond as she started to connect the dots, she slowly thought about the way me and Dimitri stared at each other and all the comments I had made about him and it all fell in place in her head. I could feel she was very happy for me and a little bit angry because I hadn't told her before. Her mind was bombarding me with questions and I couldn't help but laugh.

**Click the green button you know you want to. Please R&R so i can update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the next chapter I hope you like it I put in a lot of effort, so please review i only got three reviews for the last chapter and was a little disappointed. So please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

Chapter 3

The room was getting awkward and deadly silent. Finally Dimitri was the one to break it. He turned around to acknowledge Lissa. "Princess" he said in his guardian voice as he put on his emotionless guardian mask on once again. He could tell that Lissa really badly wanted to talk to me so he turned back to me and said "I'd better go talk to Alberta and tell her your awake." With that he got up and left.

As soon as he was out the door, Lissa shut it behind him and the questionnaire began, she said everything in a rush of words with a shock and excited expression on her face. "Rose when did this start? How come you never told me before? How far has it gone?" I smiled and could tell she was dying not knowing the answers. So I told her everything.

"Well it kind of started when he caught me and Jesse on the couch and it just kind of picked up from there even though we tried to ignore it. We knew we couldn't be together because we were both going to be your guardians and because he is seven years older than me, and let's not even forget the fact that he is my mentor and I'm his student" through the bond I could feel that she was feeling guilty and a little responsible because she was standing in the way of our relationship.

I tried to comfort her by saying it was not her fault. "Don't worry though, we have it figured out. Dimitri will just get reassigned somewhere at court and that way you can have two guardians that are both fully dedicated to you" when Dimitri had told me his plan I knew how much it tore him apart to get reassigned because I knew that he really cared about Lissa, but it was the only way to be together plus if we were both Lissa's guardians then that would put her life in jeopardy, because instead of jumping in front of her to protect her, we would try and save each other and that would be risking her life.

"Also i didn't tell you because nobody could know, since it would put Dimitri's job in jeopardy and me being your guardian is already unsteady and I didn't want to add to that. And finally on how far it's gone, well it was getting nowhere because we kept trying to ignore our feelings but finally we both gave in and i had my first time with him in the cabin Tasha used to stay in. It was after I attacked Jesse because he hurt you and i went out of control and then he took me to the cabin and well, we both realised how much we meant to each other we are two halves of a whole." It felt so good to finally tell her, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. I stared at Lissa's face as she kept it blank.

I looked through the bond and could feel through it just how how excited and happy she was for me. She was showing no reaction then finally she got up and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you Rose, truly I am because I know how important love is and it is a very rare thing in life and you should make the most of it." Tears started to blur my vision as I realised that I should've trusted her from the beginning, she was my best friend and I promised myself that I would tell her everything from now on. "Thanks Liss, it's good to know that you're on board and so understanding." She let go of me and sat back down.

There was a knock at the door as Christian, Adrian and my mother walked in. I know my relationship with my mother wasn't very good, after she left me and I became an angry and wild teenager, but that was starting to change as she came back to the academy after the attack and I truly realised that even though she was only 5.3ft tall she made up for it in skills and just how much I really respected her. I hadn't realised how much I had missed her and although she kept her guardian face on I could see it in her eyes just how much she was worried about me and how much she truly cared. "Hi moms nice to see you haven't left yet." I said trying to lighten the atmosphere. "You know I wouldn't leave you without a goodbye" she said with a smile.

I knew she was a very dedicated guardian and would have to go back to her moroi but it meant a lot that she was still her, I wasn't going to say that because I'm Rose Hathaway and she just doesn't do that sort of thing. Standing next her was Adrian, I noticed he still wore the same clothes from when he had visited my dreams, except now he looked like his old self and not worried. "Hey little dhampir thought we nearly lost you back there. Glad to see your back."

He wore his stupid grin and I could see he really did like me and I wasn't just some other girl to him. I felt bad because I knew I could never return those feelings. "Your aura looks good too" I smiled and said something sarcastic. "Hey Adrian good to see you too, don't you think your laying it on a little thick today." Christian started laughing and Lissa lightly hit him in the arm even though I could see she was trying to hold it in. Adrian stood there a little embarrassed, "and it's nice to see you too fire boy I must admit we make one heck of a team, we kicked a lot of strigoi ass." Christian turned his attention to me and I could see a glint of the same enthusiasm as he remembered the battle. He was always one moroi that didn't want to just sit on the sidelines and be a spectator. "Hell yeah, that's because we are totally badass" he said with a smirk. We all kept talking for while, and then they all left to let me change into some clothes Lissa had brought from my room so I could get out of the med clinic.

My head was still a little sore and apart from some minor cuts and bruises I was fine. I packed up my stuff and starting walking towards my room I thought I should check on Lissa because i hadn't seen her after she left from the clinic, she was in her room with Christian and Adrian talking about the battle in the caves. I came back to my own head and noticed the school was very quiet. While talking to Dimitri in the med clinic he had told that while I was in my coma, they had held a memorial service for all the guardians and moroi that had lost their lives. On my way I noticed that the whole school was sad and in mourning, I was sad for all the lives we had lost, but also happy because everyone I loved and cared about was still safe.

I reached my room and went inside, I was in desperate need of a shower, I set down my bag and noticed that Dimitri was standing in the corner of my room looking at the picture of me and Lissa dressed as fairies; he turned around as he heard me enter. I was a little surprised that he was here but very happy. I was happy with every moment that I was alone with him. "How did you get in?" I asked a little curious. He chuckled and the sound echoed around and sent thrills throughout my body. "Guardian secrets" I sighed and sat on the bed. "So what are you doing here" I asked in a playful voice even though I was bursting from anticipation inside. He slowly came and sat beside me and held my hands in his. that little act sent sparks through my body. His hands were warm and had a rough side to them that came from years of training. "Roza now that we have made our decision and we are going to be together, we have to keep it quiet until you graduate." He said with a serious voice and a stern look on his face, I knew he was nervous about what this would do to our reputations and what people would think of us. I knew that we had to keep it quiet and didn't care what anyone thought. "I know we do and that is fine and once we do come out I don't care what people will think". I stared down at his lips and they looked so soft and perfect shaped. I leaned forward without evening thinking and our lips met, he flinched because i had caught him by surprise, at first the kiss stayed sweet and gentle but then I realised that he didn't move away so I deepened the kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled myself up so I was sitting in his lap. He put his hand in my hair and twisted a strand in his fingers. He bit my lower lips asking for entrance to my mouth, our tongues did their dance both fighting for dominance but of course Dimitri won in the end. I slowly pushed him down on the bed and was on top of him.

**Okay guys the next chapter will be M, sorry for the cliffy but if you want the next chapter you should review. The more reviews the quicker I will post the next chapter. So come on CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the next awaited chapter that you have been waiting for. Thanks to my beta uncomplicatedButterFLY. I only got a few reviews and I was a little sad**** so please please review. It makes me happy to read your reviews.**

**Thx again**

**N**

**If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed.** Download the original attachment

Chapter 4

His hand slowly slid down my thigh and he swiftly pulled it up to his waist as he trailed soft kisses down my neck leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"I love you Dimitri" I said between kisses.

"I love you too Roza and nothing will change that."

His hand slid underneath my top as he slid it over my head grazing my breast with his hand as i arched my back. He stared at my body for a moment and murmured, "You are so beautiful."

We both started kissing until we were kneeling and we started to peel of the rest of our clothes one by one between kisses as they landed on the floor in a pile. Dimitri pushed me back on to the bed, as my hands travelled over his marvellous sculpted chest and body, his own hands did their own travelling as they slid past my hips and he lightly brushed past my breasts making my breath hitch. He stared at me with eyes filled with so much love that they could have burnt something if he stared at it; I knew I was wearing the same expression.

I knew he wanted to know if I was ready and I gave him a nod. His face was a picture of control but the desire in his eyes burned with anticipation. My stomach churned with knots, I was ready. A moan escaped my lips as we became one. The discomfort was soon replaced with pure ecstasy as our bodies moved in sync. We both really loved each other and we were perfect, it was as if we were destined to be together because we completed each other. I didn't know where my body ended and were his began. For that moment, we were one. This is how I wanted it to be for the rest of my life.

When we both finished we lay next to each other for a while. Dimitri pulled me into his strong grip and wrapped his muscled arms around my waist. I thought everything was perfect, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up and noticed that Dimitri wasn't there anymore. I turned around to find my room empty except for a note on the pillow next to me it was Dimitri's writing. I unfolded it and it said,

_Roza,_

_I am sorry I wasn't there when you wake up. But I had a guarding shift and I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful and beautiful. I'll meet you at training, and yes we are starting those up again. Remember you still have to take your exam to become a guardian, even though you have taken down strigoi. It's good to get as much practice as possible, meet me at the gym at our usual time._

_Love,_

_Dimitri_

I groaned as I stared at the clock and noticed it was time to go meet Dimitri at the gym. I got up and went to take a shower. I knew I probably smelled by now. After I finished my shower got out and wore my training clothes which was a tank top and a pair of shorts. I put my wet hair in a pony tail and decided there was no use in blow drying it. I grabbed my sports bag and headed for the gym. On my way I decided to check in on Lissa, I entered her head. She was in the church attic with Christian, I immediately went back to my own head because she was getting hot and heavy with Christian. I didn't want be there to witness it but Jesus Christ Lissa wasn't making it very easy. When her emotions were strong that was when it was the hardest to get back out. I reached the gym and thought I had beaten Dimitri because I had arrived thirty minutes early. I went through the doors and saw him lying on the mats reading one of his western novels. I always thought he had an obsession with the old west because he always read cowboy books and he even dressed in cowboy clothes like his leather duster. It was something I would often tease him about. He looked up when he heard me walk in but other than that he didn't move.

"Hey, comrade! Dreaming of savings damsels in distress on your horse in the Wild West?" I heard him chuckle and sigh.

"Come on Roza time to do your twelve laps."

"Only if you do them with me."

He sighed and got up. He was wearing track suit pants and a tight fitted grey t shirt that put all his glorious muscles on display. No matter how many times I saw him I knew I would never completely get over this badass Russian god. What made it even better was that he was mine and i was his.

"Come on let's go," he said smiling.

He led me to the doors that led outside and I followed him. We were about to finish our laps and only had two to go. Throughout the whole time he slowed his pace to match mine, but now I wanted to beat him so I sped up a little and slowly over took him. He sensed my eagerness to win and I knew he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He sped up as well, this time over taking me. We kept doing this until we were practically sprinting to the finish line. We were evenly matched and we reached the end of the track at the same time.

I bent over, my breathing ragged. I looked up and saw admiration and love in his eyes and knew he was proud of me.

"Come on let's get inside before we freeze out here."

We walked back inside and then it was over to the weights section. We did some bench presses and a few other exercises. After practice I gave Dimitri a quick kiss and left to the commons to have breakfast. I reached there and saw Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie sitting at the one table. I was really craving a doughnut so I went to the cafeteria and was shocked to see there were none left. I really wanted a doughnut so I waited; hey a girl needed her deep fried dough.

I finally found a chocolate glazed doughnut and went back and sat next to Lissa. Adrian perked up as he saw me.

"Little dhampir it's good to see you" he said in his casual tone.

I could see he was a bit drunk and was wearing his usual smartass grin. Lissa and Christian were sitting next to each other; they were busy in their own world. Their eyes were filled with intense love.

"Get a room you two," I said in fake disgust, making gagging noises.

Lissa looked away and blushed. Christian looked at me with a smirk on his face. I knew he was embarrassed and tried to cover it up by saying,

"How do you know, maybe we already have."

Everyone at the table started laughing and both of their faces turned crimson as he noticed he had just made matters worse.

The bell went and I said bye to everyone and headed for class. I looked at my timetable and perked up as I saw I had 'animal behaviour and physiology'. I really enjoyed that class. I went to all my classes and the day went past so quickly. The school day ended and I went to the gym for training with my badass instructor. We did the usual routines, and then we went to the centre of the gym and sparred.

It reminded me of the field experience when I had to attack Dimitri because he was a 'strigoi' and I had to 'kill' him. I could feel the same lust and passion from then but I knew I had to keep my emotions in check if I wanted to beat him. I kept throwing punches and he would dodge them. Finally I kicked his legs from underneath him, knocking him to the ground and kept him down with all my body weight. I was pressed against him and my breathing became ragged. I smiled and got off him and left the gym without looking back.

My routine continued to be the same for the next couple of weeks; me and Dimitri continued to train but would keep our distance from each other. We both knew that was the last thing we wanted but it was necessary. Lissa was still practicing spirit with Adrian but she was more careful and it didn't seem to affect her. I would get angry sometimes and I knew it was because I was sucking the darkness from her but it was nothing compared to the time when I had nearly killed Jesse hanks to those healings rings Lissa had started making me. We learnt about them a few weeks ago in class. Christian continued to give defence classes to anyone that wanted to learn. I was still practicing for the guardian exams and was excited because graduation was only a week away and I had to train intensely.

It was a Saturday and I was headed to the cafeteria for breakfast when I felt Lissa's excitement through the bond. She wanted to tell me something and was on her way to find me. I knew where she was so decided to make it easier and find her. We finally met up in one of the buildings and her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw me. I knew she was about to tell me something very big and exciting. She ran over to me. Her golden hair was being blown in the wind.

She reached me and said, "Oh. My. god. You will not believe this but..."

**Okay so if you liked this chapter and want to know what happens in the next one. Click the green button and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and remember the quicker and the more reviews I get the faster I will upload. **

**Luv**

**N**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 5. FINALLY I know it took me a really long time but I finally managed it. I would also like to thank my beta uncomplicatedButterFLY she is totally awesome and you should really read her stories they will bring tears to your eyes. Anyways, enough from me. Here is the chapter enjoy!!**

**P.S DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEEEEEEEZ **

Chapter 5

_Her golden hair was being blown in the wind. She reached me with a wide smile on her face and said," oh my god. You will not believe this but.. _

"I asked Kirova for permission to go shopping in Missoula for graduation and she said YES! And what's even more she said you can come as well because she was very impressed with your behaviour and involvement in the caves."

I was getting very excited graduation was only a few weeks away and I had the opportunity to go shopping. I really needed to buy new clothes for everyday and also for training.

A grin spread across my face, "that's great Liss. When are we going?"

"We are leaving around ten tonight to get there for human shopping hours"

"That's great I'll be ready. So who else is going?"

"Well because me, Christian and Adrian are going they are sending only really good guardians, so Dimitri will be coming and so will Alberta and Stan" she said Dimitri's name very slowly and wiggled her eyebrows.

My heart starting racing and I could feel myself blush as I heard Dimitri's name and remembered that we would be able to spend the whole day together.

"Okay I'll see you there Lissa"

"Okay" she replied and walked down the hallway as her bounced and shone in the light.

I made my way back to the novice dorms to my room in order to get ready since I still wasn't an official guardian yet. I haven't received my promise mark because I still have not taken my guardian exam. I decided I would still wear something stylish yet comfortable in order to be prepared for anything, I took out a black singlet with a leather jacket on top and denim jeans and boots with no heels for shoes. I put my clothes on and started to apply minimal make up and styled my hair, deciding to leave it down just as I knew Dimitri like it. I looked at the clock on my wall and saw it was it was nine thirty. I could feel myself getting excited and decided it was time to go down and meet everyone. As I stepped out of my room in a rush I bumped into Adrian. He put his hand on his chest where his heart was and pretended to have a heart attack as he looked me up and down.

"Little dhampir, didn't anyone tell that the guy should make the first move and not the girl."

"Oh shut up Adrian before you ruin my good mood," I said in a playful yet annoyed tone.

I felt bad for him because I knew how he feels about me yet I just can't give him that in return because I'm in love with Dimitri.

"I guess I should shut up before your cradle robbing mentor gets a hold of me," he said as he pretended to cower. He wasn't really afraid of Dimitri. I think.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued down the corridor to go meet the others and Adrian followed. I went downstairs and saw that everyone was waiting for us. I also saw Alberta and Stan standing there in the guardian uniform looking as serious as ever. I looked at Lissa and could feel the excitement radiating from her. She was itching to get her hands on some new merchandise. Christian was standing beside her and the expression on his face was unforgettable, he looked glum and miserable. I could tell he didn't want to go but I'll bet my life that Lissa persuaded him to go in return for something else. I tried not to think too much about what that might have been. I saved the best face for last, Dimitri's. His face was just as glorious as the last time I had seen him. His magnificent eyes glistened in the light and he smiled his gorgeous lopsided smile that always seemed to tug at my heart. We reached them and we headed for the two black shiny jeeps that were waiting to take us to Missoula. We got in and I ended up sitting next to Dimitri at the back. I could feel the sparks as we sat there and we both knowing we wanted to do much more. We were so close our shoulders continued to touch and each touch made my heart speed up. I kept stealing glances at him making sure no one saw me. The moment was perfect. Just then we both stared at each other and I could feel myself blushing. And that's something I don't usually do. But the moment was over too soon because he turned around and smiled.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence," I said.

"Little dhampir don't pretend that you're not jumping for joy inside," he smirked.

"Please Adrian I will only jump for joy the day you get off my back."

I looked at Dimitri and could he was stifling a laugh. Adrian turned around again looking frustrated and annoyed. The rest of the way was quite except for the chatter of the other people and the low hum of the engine in the background. We finally reached the mall and Lissa's concentration was all directed to the main thing in front of her: shopping. She instantly grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her.

"Rose. Go crazy," she squealed.

"Thanks Liss."

I bought a couple of things like shirts and tracksuit pants for training, and a pair of black high heel boots. Lissa had seen me looking at and had squealed with delight and begged me to let her buy it for me. We walked in a dress shop and I was looking around when I saw the most gorgeous dress. It looked like it was made especially for me. It was a bright red, floor-length halter neck dress which I knew would fit me perfectly around my curves. Lissa saw me gawking at it and begged me to try it on. I went in the dressing room and put on the dress. I was right it; fit me like a glove.

It was perfect.

I stepped out consciously and could see every set of eyes in the room gawking at me but there was only one I really cared about, Dimitri's. He stared at me with a very intense gaze that made my legs wobble and I wasn't sure if I could stand much longer. I could see the passion in his eyes and I knew I felt the same way. I knew he wanted to say a lot of things to me at that moment but in the one stare I knew it was better than anything words could clarify. I quickly looked at away as to not make people too suspicious. Everyone kept saying how beautiful I looked until finally Lissa told me to take it off so she could buy it for me. I got out of the changing room, handed the dress to Lissa and went to talk to Dimitri. He saw me approaching; he was wearing an amused expression on his face.

"So comrade, did you like the dress?"

He bent down slowly near my ear and kissed me on the cheek. I froze as I noticed he had just kissed me in public. But when I turned around I saw that no one was paying attention.

"Yes, I loved the dress. You looked beautiful Roza," he whispered.

I could see the passion in his eyes and felt myself blushing.

-x-

We had been in almost every store, saving the best for last: Victoria's Secret.

As soon as we entered the sales ladies crowded us asking if we needed any help. I said no and they soon left me alone. I could see the guardians waiting outside, doing the seeing without seeing trick. I also spotted Christian talking to Dimitri. Adrian was inside the store looking at the different outfits. I started looking around and grabbed a few push up and sports bras and headed up to the counter to pay for them when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw that it was Adrian and he was holding a red corset, thigh highs, a garter belt and then there was another piece of see-through material. I didn't know what it was and then I realised and gasped in horror; they were meant to be the undies for the outfit. I tried to give Adrian my scariest death stare but all this did was make him laugh.

"Little dhampir would like me to buy this for you so you can wear it for me?"

"Adrian, you wouldn't catch me dead in that. I wouldn't wear it even if you payed me, not even in your dreams."

His face beamed and I gasped as my words suddenly made sense to me and I realised what I had just said.

"You wouldn't" was all I could say before Dimitri walked in. I realised that he must have overheard everything. I could see the fire burning in his eyes and knew he was imagining choking Adrian on the spot.

"Is anything wrong here?" he asked us. When he looked at me I could tell he was very angry.

"Nothing at all, Guardian Belikov. Rose and I were just having a chat," Adrian said smoothly.

Everyone stood there awkwardly and I could feel both Dimitri and Adrian sizing each other up. Men and their egos .Dimitri turned to face me again.

"Rose, maybe you should go back to the Lissa. It looks like she might need some help."

I knew he just wanted me as far away from Adrian as he could. I turned around to leave but before I did I tried to give Adrian my deadliest glare. All he did was smirk. It was times like this that I felt like socking Adrian in the eye.

After the silent death match in the Victoria's Secret store everyone went back to usual. I walked with Lissa and tried to avoid Adrian as much as possible. We had practically been to every store in the shopping mall when Alberta came up to us and said that we should leave before dark. Lissa looked a little disappointed. She always loved to shop even if she bought everything. But I could see that Adrian and Christian were more than glad we were finally leaving. We reached the parking lot and realised that it was dusk. Lissa, Christian and Adrian's hands were filled with shopping bags. We placed them between the guardians just to be sure. We were just about to reach the jeeps when I felt the nausea hit...

**Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter I will hopefully be updating soon but my life is a bit hectic at the moment. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**LOVE**

**N**


	6. important announcement

Announcement

Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I promise that I will very soon. I have just been really busy with exams and stuff and I didn't have any spare time. So I'm sorry that I have kept you guys waiting so long but the next chapter of 'my heart will always belong to you' should be up in about two days.

So thank you for being so patient and I promise I will have the chapter up very soon. You won't have to wait much longer.

N


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys here is the next chapter and I am truly and really reallllllllllly sorry for taking so long. But trust me when I say I was really busy. So here it is and I hope you guys enjoy. PLZ don't forget to review.

Chapter 6

_Lissa, Christian and Adrian's hands were filled with shopping bags. We placed them between the guardians just to be sure. We were just about to reach the jeeps when I felt the nausea hit... _

I could feel my heart rate accelerate as I began to assess the threat that was about to come.

"STRIGOI!" I yelled

As soon as the words came out of my mouth all the guardians, including me were in battle mode instantly holding their stakes and shoving the moroi in the middle of the circle that we had created to protect them. Fear and panic was overwhelming me and soon I realised it wasn't mine but Lissa's. I blocked the bond so I could focus on what was in front of me and not get caught up in her emotions. I stood next to Dimitri and I could see that the stone cold guardian mask was back in place and the amused expression from before was wiped off his face. I could feel the strigoi nausea increase and I knew they must be getting closer.

And that's when I saw them.

Three male strigoi were striding over fast and graceful. Their red eyes gleaming in the light and all of them had sinister expressions on their faces. I also saw a bit of disappointment as it was clear they were hoping to catch us by surprise. Too bad they don't know about my inbuilt strigoi detector. They picked up their speed and came running at us. One of them lunged for the moroi in the middle of the circle but was immediately stopped by Dimitri who threw him to the other side of the parking lot to get him away and ran after him.

I could see them grappling in a deadly dance but I had no time to worry about him as one of the other strigoi started to advance on me and the other ran towards Alberta and Stan. I quickly slipped into guardian mode determined to finish off this strigoi who threatened the safety of my friends. As we started circling each other I was surprised when he spoke.

"You're that Hathaway girl. Aren't you"

"I heard about your strigoi killing spree in Russia and I was hoping to meet you. My master will be very pleased when he finds out that I have killed you."

He smirked. I was frozen with shock. A strigoi was out there and he wanted revenge. But who could he be. I had no time to think about it as the nameless strigoi lunged at me and knocked me hard on my shoulder., pushing me back. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. He grunted and I saw my opening to stab him with my stake. I elbowed him in the face, which caught him off guard and swiftly pushed my stake into his chest. He stopped fighting back and his eyes went wide.

"that's right. I am that Hathaway girl and my strigoi killing spree hasn't stopped yet" I said in a very menacing tone.

As his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp in my arms. I dropped him to the floor and looked around to make sure everyone was safe. I saw that everyone had already killed their strigoi and no one was looking at me but instead were standing in a circle. I gasped as I saw what they were standing around.

It was Adrian.

And he was badly wounded. I sprinted to where they standing but it seemed like my legs felt like jelly. I could feel hot tears running down my face and I felt light headed. When I reached them I wish I hadn't. Adrian was covered in blood and he was gasping for air. Lissa was leaning over him tears streaming down her face as she tried using spirit in an attempt to heal him while Christian stood protectively over them ready to burst any strigoi into flames that came near them.

"What happened?" I yelled

But no one was answering me. Adrian opened his eyes and grimaced as I could see this little movement caused him pain as he smiled at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

I said more loudly.

This time my screams got Dimitri's attention as he looked at me with those haunted eyes.

"Rose the strigoi attacked Adrian when they tried to attack Lissa and he defended her" he said in a very gentle voice.

I felt so angry because it was my duty to protect Lissa and I failed. And in the process Adrian got hurt because I couldn't do my job properly.

"Rose are you alright" asked Dimitri in a very worried tone

"Fine" I said in a whisper.

I turned back and saw that Lissa was gradually healing Adrian, but that moment would always be engraved into my memory. The blood, the look on his face and the tears that were rolling down my face would be with me for the rest of my life. The guardians were all talking on their phones calling for back up, while we waited in a tight circle around Lissa and Adrian as she healed him. We were on high alert because it was night time and we were very vulnerable. Within a few minutes the reinforcements arrived and soon we were heading back to school.

In the car I sat next to Dimitri. He kept trying to comfort me, while keeping up the mentor act. But it wasn't working. I wouldn't speak as I kept replaying the events of today. How could such a fun filled and calm day turn into a blood bath full of revenge and distress. I kept remembering the strigoi's haunting words

"_my master will be very pleased to hear that I have killed you"_

Who was his master and why were they after me.

When we reached the school Adrian opened his eyes.

" Don't worry little dhampir, I will be as good as new before you know it."

And then he passed out again.

Adrian was immediately sent to the infirmary, Dimitri went into the guardian headquarters at school to see what happened and to get more information and Lissa went straight to Christian while I headed straight to my room, trying to ignore both Lissa and Dimitri. I could hear Lissa's silent messages through the bond asking me if I was alright but I numbed it because I needed to be alone right now. I wasn't sure f I should tell Dimitri about the strigoi, but then decided that I should because he was the only one I could trust besides Lissa. As I entered my room I dropped the shopping bags at the door because I could no longer look at them without remembering the events of today. I was about to jump onto my bed when I saw a folded piece of paper on my pillow. I recognised the neat hand writing instantly as Dimitri's. I wondered when he had gotten into my room not that bothered me. As I tried to imagine Dimitri's giant frame squeezed into my little bedroom. I opened he note and read what it said inside.

_Roza meet me in the gym in 1 hour_

_Love Dimitri._

I turned around and towards my door and went outside closing it behind me as I headed towards the gym wondering why Dimitri wanted to see me.

Hey guys I hope you like the chapter and again im sorry for posting after such a long time. Tell what you think and plz review

Love

N


End file.
